Riddles
by MyHero
Summary: Wally has a riddle for the team and then things get out of hand. "Robin let out a laugh and rolled his unseen eyes again, "I fight a guy who calls himself The Riddler." he chuckled."It is kind of required to know the answers to a lot of riddles." "


**Title: **Riddle

**Pairing:** None

**Theme: **Riddles (not much of the shocker there)

**Word count:** uumm... last time I checked it was at like 1740-ish I think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **None! Sorry!

**Author note: **UUMM, first story so be nice! And let me know if you notice any spelling or grammar issues! And yes I know Aqualad has like no lines... and I have no idea why! Sorry!

And all I am doing is crossing my fingers that this is not really bad!

* * *

It was a normal day for Young Justice as the team lounged around the common room. There was no mission from Batman, and training with Black Canary ended hours ago, leaving the team to do was they please for the rest of the day.

Robin sat cross legged in one of the armchairs, laptop resting on his knees. The youngest member typed away at the keyboard, updating his security. Since the teams last mission his software had been fried.

Aqualad and Superboy sat side by side on the couch with game controllers in hand. The two teens had spent the last few hours trying to beat the high score of the latest Zombie game. Which was held by none other then the team hacker.

Megan sat on the cave floor back resting against the couch as she watched the boys video game with interest. The Martian had declined every time one of the boys offered her the controller, claiming it was more fun to watch.

The only team member of Young Justice missing was Kid Flash who had left to meet up with with Flash right after Black Canary released them.

As if on cue a blur flashed through the room, whipping pasted the four sitting teens before Wally appeared in front of the TV blocking his friends view. Aqualad paused the video game, and he, Superboy and Megan turned their attention to their red headed team mate. Robing continued to type on his computer, taking a moment to glance at his friend before turning his gaze back to his work.

"Guys!" Kid Flash yelled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" The red head began chanting smile growing on his face.

"Wally!" Robin interrupted with a hiss, without missing a beat in his typing. "What is it?"

"I have a riddle for you!" The red head cheered, completely ignoring Robin's angry tone.

"Do tell!" Megen gasped, jumping up from the floor to stand next to Kid Flash. Miss Martian seemed just as eager as the Kid Flash, if that was even possible.

"Any thing for you Babe." Wally smirked, giving the only female of the team a quick wink. Kid Flash quickly jumped topic as a playful grin grew on his face "Okay Flash just told me this right before I left..." The teen paused for dramatics, drumming his hands on his knees for effect. "I have holes in my top and bottom, my left and right, and in my middle. But I still hold water. What am I?"

The room fell silent except for the click of Robins keys as the other teens though about the riddle. Time passed and Kid Flash seemed to grow more cocky with the lack of answer from his friends. "You need a hint?" he taunted.

"Nope." Robin muttered, frowning at his computer screen slightly before pressing the back space button a few times.

"You think you know the answer Robbie?" Wally asked, as the team turned their attention to the hacker.

"A sponge." Robin answered, sounding very uninterested.

Wally frowned at his best friend, "How did you get it so fast?" he asked, voice falling into a whine. "You cheated by looking it up." Before anyone could answer Kid Flashed snatched the laptop from his friend and crossed the room to get distance from the younger boy.

Robin let our a frustrated sigh and shifted in his seat to glare at his friend. "Give it back." The teen hissed.

The red head shook his head and placed the computer on the table and opened the lid. "I want to see if you cheated." Quickly the speedster was joined by Aqualad, Megan and Superboy, at the table. The three more interested to see what was on Robins computer rather than if the teen had cheated, it was rare for anyone to see what was on Robins laptop.

The team looked on as the screen lit up. Numbers, letters and symbols covered filled the space, as coding filed across the screen. "Wow." Aqualad muttered, the teen was at a lost for words, confused at the encrypted codes on the screen.

"How do you read this?" Superboy asked, as all eyes turned to Robin for an answer.

"It's a computer code." Robin snapped flipping himself out of the the lounge chair and strolling over to his friends. "And not that hard to understand once you learn it."

"Wait," Wally interrupted, "If you didn't look it up, how did you know the answer to my riddle?" The red head grew suspicious again, and squinted his eyes into a glare. Of course Kid Flash would till be obsessing over the riddle.

"I have skill." Robin answered, while rolling his eyes. The action went unnoticed to his team due to boy wonders tinted glasses. Robin snatched back his lap top with a growl and returned to his chair in the common room, hoping the problem would be dropped.

"Then answer another one." Wally challenged, chasing after his friend. The red head sped across the room to stand before Robin. The rest of the team followed, Superboy vaulting over the couch, while Aqualad and Megan ran around. The three remained silent as they sat down on the couch, finding interest it the younger two's dispute.

"Fine." Robin snapped turning his attention to his computer once more.

Kid Flash ran a hand along his chin in thought, before speaking again,"Every time it's spoken it's broken."

"Silence." Robin answered, once again sound uninterested.

"There are three cups of flour and you take one away. How many cups of flour do you have now?" Kid Flash asked, sounding slightly more agitated.

"One, because you only took one away." Robin muttered.

"What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?" Kid Flash continued.

With out missing a beat Robing answered, "The letter M."

"Why can't a man living in the USA be buried in Canada?" Wally asked.

"Why should a living man be buried?" Robin shrugged.

Wally let out a growl of frustration, "How far can a dog run into a forest?"

"The dog can run halfway, then it would be running out of it." Robin smirked as he was greeted with a cry from his best friend.

"I give up!" Wally announced throwing himself to the floor in defeat. "I don't know how you do it."

Robin let out a laugh and rolled his unseen eyes again, "I fight a guy who calls himself The Riddler." he chuckled."It is kind of required to know the answers to a lot of riddles."

"Then you give a riddle." Superboy demanded, "If you know so many you must have a few good one's up your sleeve." The other three teens nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Robin closed his laptop and shifted in this chair to face his friends. Kid Flash shifted around on the floor to lift himself on to his elbows to look up at the youngest team member.

"What has yellow skin and writes?" Robin asked, eyeing his friends with a smirk.

The room was silent as the teens thought through the question. The four thinking remained oblivious to Batman as the slipped into the room from one of the side hallways. The Dark Knight exchanged glances with is prodigy but remained silent as Robin's smirk grew.

"Hello Megan," Miss Martian cried slapping herself lightly in the forehead, "The answer is pencil." The whole team turned apprehensively to Robin for an answer.

"You would think," Robin chuckled shaking his head, "What kind of people are always in a hurry?" He continued.

Once again silence filled the cave, "Ball Point Banana for the first one and Russians." Batman growled catching Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad by surprise. The Dark Knight hid his smirk, as the four stood at attention while Robin remained lounging in his chair. Batman turned his attention towards his adopted son, sending the teen a glare. Robin smirked back, knowing from experience that his mentor's gaze was a playful one. But his teammates on the other hand had no idea. "Robin stop trying to confuse your teammates." The senior superhero scolded playfully.

"Sorry Batman." Robin muttered ducking his head in attempt to hid his smile.

"But it doesn't make sense." Superboy interrupted, staring between the dynamic duo, an angry look on his face.

"That's the point," Robin shrugged, slipping out his seat to stroll around the couch, computer tucked under his arm. "The Riddler's riddles usually don't make sense, unless your thinking like him. And trust me it is not always a fun thing to do." Robin let our a small shudder.

"Doesn't matter." Batman interrupted before anyone else could speak. "You four wont be dealing with him anyways." The look on the Dark Knight's face demanded that the topic be dropped. All members of Young Justice nodded in understanding. "Robin, Your returning to Gotham with me." Batman announced, jumping back into mission mode. "The Riddler has escaped."

Robin sight before waving to his team and then nodding to his mentor to lead the way, "Holy irony Batman." The teen chuckled as he ran after his adoptive father, and disappeared though the doorway that Batman had entered.

Superboy could swear he heard Batman growl "Brat." under his breath right before the two disappeared from earshot.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash were left standing in the common room, staring at the spot the dynamic duo used to be. The four more confused then before and all crossing their fingers that Batman was right and they never had to deal with the Riddler and his crazy questions.

* * *

So uumm... please tell me what you think! REVIEWS HELP WRITES GROW STRONGER! And the longer they are the better! :D

So please **REVIEW!**

and yes I quoted riddles from the 1966 Batman movie! I hope at least some of you understand the funny in it!


End file.
